love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Call Me Dia-san
, also called "Don't Be So Formal with Me", is the fourth episode of the Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 2 anime series. It was aired on October 28, 2017. Summary After passing the Love Live qualifiers, the girls realize that they are short on cash for their activites and start looking for ways to raise some money. Meanwhile, Dia becomes uneasy with how Kanan and Mari are close with the others and starts looking for ways to get more personal with them to no avail, even after some counseling with her third year friends. During a part-time job at the local aquarium, some children start making a ruckus until Dia steps in to calm them down. Once Kanan and Mari reveal to the others Dia's intentions, they approach her and reveal that they admire her mature, responsible self and she does not need to change for their sake. Cast *Anju Inami as Chika Takami *Rikako Aida as Riko Sakurauchi *Nanaka Suwa as Kanan Matsuura *Arisa Komiya as Dia Kurosawa *Shuka Saito as You Watanabe *Aika Kobayashi as Yoshiko Tsushima *Kanako Takatsuki as Hanamaru Kunikida *Aina Suzuki as Mari Ohara *Ai Furihata as Ruby Kurosawa *Kana Asumi as Shima Takami *Kanae Ito as Mito Takami *Tano Asami as Sarah Kazuno *Anna Mugiho as Shiitake Notes *'Ending Credits character appearance': You Watanabe ** Despite it was an episode focused on Dia, writers decided to put her in the future episode alongside Ruby. *Chika wears a similar orange fruit outfit to the one Hanayo wore in Happy Halloween, though Chika's costume is based on a half-sliced orange. *One of the kindergartners resembles Hanayo Koizumi. **The Hanayo look-a-like has green eyes oppose to the original gray eyes. *The scenes taking place in the aquarium in the second half of this episode are a callback to the Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM music video. *Dia points out that Hanamaru hates noodle-based foods, which is consistent with her official bio. * Second time Ruby cries, the first one is in Season 1 Episode 8. The reason she was crying was unknown, probably due to Yoshiko scaring a child. * Third time You wears the same Ucchichi mascot since Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM and Aye-aye, My Friend, it is also a nod to Shuka Saito has expressed interest in wearing it someday. Errors & Goofs: *Animation Errors: **At 7:01, Dia is missing her hairpins before it reappears in 7:06. **in 14:32 - 14:34, before the camera view changes, Hanamaru is the person standing at the front. However, when the view changes, Hanamaru's hair is colored like Riko's. **at 17:44, the position and coloring of the balloons You were holding changes after she releases them. **in 18:31 - 18:37, Riko is seen wearing the same apron that Chika & Hanamaru used, but the apron disappears at 18:43. *Continuity Errors: **When the bowl slips out of Hanamaru's hands at 18:16, it looks like it will land on its bottom, right-side up. However, as it lands on Dia's head, it has suddenly flipped upside-down. Category:Sunshine!! Anime Episodes Category:Sunshine!! Season II Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!